


DEIMOS

by Simpira



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Interspecies Sex, Killing, M/M, Psychological Horror, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpira/pseuds/Simpira
Summary: Desde su encierro, Yuuri ha permanecido en las profundidades de un fraudulento recinto. Forzado a pernoctar en una de las innumerables piezas, presenciará el inicio de una serie de anormalidades, donde una de las camillas dejará caer restos mutilados con signos de canibalismo.En medio de su escape, se topará con una criatura, quien es la misma personificación de la depravación humana...





	DEIMOS

 

> _**Él es tan hermoso. Sus orbes zafiro denotaban un insaciable apetito; una sed de temor, pánico y miedo. Los gritos de sus víctimas nos envolvían en una manta carmesí que nublaba todos mis sentidos. Sus caricias sobre mi virilidad, embarrada del néctar de la vida, me llevaba al éxtasis. Y cuando caí rendido en sus brazos, supe que el único monstruo... era yo.** _

 

No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que pude mirarme en el espejo sin sentir un grotesco desprecio hacia el reflejo. Las rajaduras circulares que adornaban el medio, y mi puño ensangrentado, probaban que no soportaba mi mera existencia. Pretendí sacudir el resto de fragmentos que se habían incrustado en mis nudillos, ensuciando el resto del lavado con el incesante goteo. Dolía. Punzaba como los mil demonios, inclusive peor de lo que había imaginado.

Una vez más me sumí en un patético círculo vicioso, donde fingía ser valiente y me libraba de los abusos; donde aniquilaba a mis captores con sed de sangre; y donde tomaba el valor suficiente para huir hacia la superficie sin que mis rodillas tiemblen... Una burlesca ilusión que jamás llevaría a cabo. ¿A quién engañaba? Sólo sabía lastimarme. Desafortunadamente, éste era el único método que conocía. El daño me transportaba a otra dimensión, la cual era menos tortuosa de sobrellevar. Apretujé los bordes de la vieja cerámica ennegrecida y dejé escapar un penoso quejido. Los cortes me penetraron como feroces espinas y los residuos parecían colarse por las venas, esparciéndose despiadadamente.

—¡Yuuri! —Una voz rugió desde el otro lado de la puerta, chancando la madera con hostilidad—. ¡Sal de ahí de una puta vez!

Otro golpe resonó en el diminuto cuarto de baño acompañando el tintinear de la oxidada cerradura, cuya manija se encontraba desajustada. La puerta parecía querer ceder con cada crujido y empeoraba con la lluvia de agresiones.

—¡Ya voy! —repliqué alarmado, intentando controlar mi acelerada respiración.

La molestia se acentuaba, escalando hasta mi hombro. La mera sensación me irritaba; y tampoco ignoraba la estupidez que había cometido sin haberme preparado. Fui un idiota. La sangre aún se escapaba por entre mis dedos. En mi desesperación, jalé una de las hojas del rollo de papel higiénico, estirando todo el largo de mi brazo hasta que la tira se despegó del cartón. El brusco esfuerzo que hice me tumbó contra la pared, y preferí deslizarme por ella hasta posicionarme de cuclillas.

—¡Apúrate, que ya vamos a comenzar! —Escuché sus pisadas alejarse.

Mientras me vendaba en un intento flácido de esconder la magulladura, me permití llorar con los segundos que me restaban. Íbamos a comenzar de nuevo y no podría hacer nada al respecto. No podía tomar ni un respiro, lejos de la sala de cirugías; mucho menos conciliar sueño en un cuarto habitable... Con pesadez, me recogí del gélido piso e hice a un lado una desgastada manta y una chaqueta que utilizaba como almohada. Las doblé lo mejor que pude y las coloqué sobre la taza del excusado.

—¡YUURI!

—¡Estoy saliendo!

Pasé por entre las bolsas de basura, repletas de desechos perjudiciales que habíamos acumulado en la mañana. Pisé evadiendo las jeringas, algodones con fluidos y algunos otros residuos con material fecal, las cuales fueron liberadas por el mordisquear de las ratas. Me abrí paso, empujándolas contra la pared y me prendí del mango de la cerradura. De un suave forcejeo salí de mi agujero.

—Te demoraste una eternidad —amonestó Celestino.

Los reflectores me cegaron, y cuando el brillo pareció disminuir su intensidad, reconocí la figura del doctor. Celestino mantenía su larga melena castaña recogida, protegida por un gorro; y su avenjentado rostro moreno fue cubierto por una mascarilla autofiltrante. Su imagen aparentaba una pulcritud que se podía encontrar en cualquier clínica privada, salvo por las generosas manchas de sangre que decoraban el resto de su uniforme blanco, contando con los sesos y coagulaciones que le daban un tétrico relieve.

—Lo lamento —Sólo pude titubear disconforme, ahuyentando la presión que ejercía en mi estómago y rogaba escapar por mis labios. Las náuseas me hubiesen golpeado como la primera vez que vi una escena tan perversa, pero de alguna manera, me había acostumbrado al morbo.

—Como sea —refunfuñó desinteresado—. Coge una de las batas del armario, y acompáñame. Ahora.

El despacho de Celestino contaba con ciertas comodidades y algunos implementos antiguos que habían sido instaladas en las diferentes salas. Tanto los reflectores, la vieja camilla, el escritorio y el armario, culminaron su ciclo de vida y fueron removidos del laboratorio. Supongo que Celestino no tuvo otra opción mas que aceptar las sobras de sus superiores.

—Entendido —dije, encaminándome hacia éste.

Mucho después de vestirme, anduvimos por los desolados pasadizos, sintiendo la humedad bajo nuestros pies. La mezcla de fluidos humanos con los que se experimentaba siempre dejaban huellas por todo el camino. Uno podría suponer que los cadáveres se pasaban de cuarto en cuarto. Pero la realidad, era completamente distinta. Era descabellada e infrahumana. Y al continuar nuestro recorrido, un gemido de placer se escuchó, reafirmando mi absoluto terror por las perturbadas mentes que nos acompañaban sin descanso. Sólo pude estrujar mi herida para intentar calmarme, aún manteniéndola oculta en uno de mis bolsillos.

Al final del pasillo, doblando una de las esquinas, llegamos al elevador. Ingresamos, y Celestino machucó uno de los botones. Descendimos en silencio. No habíamos llegado al sexto piso subterráneo, y presentí el escrupuloso dolor en las sienes. Aquel infame aplastamiento que sufría mi cabeza cuando los olores más impuros se mezclaban. Mi corazón también parecía saberlo, pues lo sentía redoblándose con pavor contra mis costillas. Y antes de que perdiese la razón, a tan sólo un paso de la demencia, inhalé. Exhalé. Habíamos llegado.

—Sígueme de cerca —aconsejó Celestino.

A comparación del primer piso, donde la mayoría de los rehenes la habitábamos, los niveles inferiores realmente demostraban la riqueza y la modernidad que habían traído desde los países de primer mundo. La avanzada tecnología de las cámaras de seguridad, los sensores infrarrojos que detectaban cualquier anomalía, y los instrumentos que utilizaban los profesionales para realizar fechorías.

Luego de atravesar las diferentes salas, llegamos a una compuerta de metal macizo. Celestino ingresó una clave de varios dígitos y la entrada se abrió lentamente, permitiendo la salida de una leve cortina de vapor que nos llegó a las rodillas. No bastaba poner un pie dentro para sentir un repentino cambio de temperatura, lo cual me recordó a una nevera. Tiritando, lo seguí por la cámara de congelación. Algunas placas de metal se encontraban expuestas con bultos de diversos tamaños. Nuevos cuerpos habían llegado a Central.

Los cadáveres eran recogidos de los hospitales municipales de bajo costo, gente que no había sido reconocida ni reclamada por algún familiar. Seres solitarios, y mundanos, pues la mayoría provenía de la prisión. Pero de vez en cuando, también recibíamos infantes. Era doloroso verlos. Y asumo que esa era una de las razones de mi malestar. Sus pequeños cuerpecitos con contusiones, cuellos partidos, órganos sexuales despedazados... La naturaleza del hombre jamás dejará de sorprenderme.

—Nos han designado a otro recluso —murmuró Celestino, paseándose entre las mesas, abriendo la bolsa de cada uno.

—Comprendo.

—Yo me fijaré en la otra habitación. Tú quédate aquí —indicó.

Asentí, y lo vi marchar. Celestino se retiró con su manojo de llaves, juntando la puerta detrás de él. Las luces se apagaron por completo, dejándome en penumbra absoluta. Y una vez que estuve seguro de no tenerlo tras mis talones, me senté rendido sobre una de las placas vacías. Para ese entonces, el ambiente había entumecido mis dedos. El dolor no lograría apaciguar mi ansiedad si me mantenía dentro. Necesitaba salir. Dañarme. Volver a sentirme vivo.

Un ruido sordo me detuvo. Me volví hacia la entrada.

—¿Celestino?

La puerta seguía entreabierta. La rendija era casi minúscula como para dejarlo entrar. Nuevamente lo volví a escuchar, un poco más fuerte. Miré hacia los lados. No había nada.

—¡Celestino! —llamé con más fuerza. No hubo respuesta.

Mis ojos se pasearon por cada rincón de la habitación, y en el extremo contrario, en una de las placas, la bolsa se infló.

—¡Mierda! —chillé, e instantáneamente me cubrí la boca.

Mi corazón saltó con la misma intención que un suicida, y tropecé, cayendo de espaldas contra una de las mesas. Los vellos se me erizaron, mi rostro perdió color y mis nervios se acentuaron cuando la vi ladearse para un lado. El cuerpo cayó de costado haciendo un leve _¡paf!_ e hizo eco en el cuarto. La vi retorcerse, la escuché gruñir, batallando con el cierre que lo mantenía cautivo. Y podría jurar sobre los dioses, que se trataba de un hombre por la fuerza con la que arremetía contra el metal.

—¡CELESTINO! —berreé a todo pulmón, retrocediendo hecho un tembleque.

Las luces se encendieron, y varias siluetas aparecieron. Entre los uniformados, unos con armas y otros con batas, estaba Celestino. Parecía haber perdido el aliento, su pecho inflándose, y sus ojos abiertos como platos. El sudor caía por su frente. Luego, una serie de órdenes y gritos inundaron la habitación.

—¡LLEVENLO INMEDIATAMENTE! —rugió uno de los médicos.

Los guardias lo rodearon con cuidado, sus otros colegas apuntaban sus armas. Entre seis hombres, lo cogieron de los bordes y lo arrastraron, dejando una gruesa mancha de sangre por el piso.

—¿Cómo es posible que lo hayan dejado solo todo este tiempo? —pronunció otro.

—No lo sé, no lo sé —repetía otro frenéticamente, intentando ajustarse los lentes.

No podía moverme. No sabía qué hacer. Celestino vino hacia mí, me hablaba. No entendía nada. No podía procesar la marea de palabras entre insultos que me ladraba. Y perdí la noción del tiempo al notar otro cuerpo más, medianamente mutilado con mordeduras. Los guardias habían vuelto a entrar, ocupando una bolsa negra con los restos.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Con qué estábamos experimentando?

—Celestino —balbuceé, comenzando a llorar como un crío.

Después de meses de estar encerrado, me quebré. Odiaba lo que estaba haciendo, odiaba a los que me obligaban hacerlo. No podía seguir aquí, siendo cómplice de las barbaridades más bajas de la humanidad. Mientras las lágrimas caían sin control, una presión en el pecho me quitó el aliento; y la oscuridad me envolvió.  
  


Al recobrar la consciencia, oí unas voces lejanas. Sus tonos tenían una hosquedad, casi como la de Celestino, pero era más autoritarias de lo que la suya podía llegar a ser. Abrí con lentitud mis parpados, adaptándome a las borrosas imágenes de las figuras que se movían de un lado a otro; también del maldito pitillo que zumbaba en mi cabeza. Luego me dieron una sacudida, que me despertó por completo.

—Yuuri, apresúrate que no tenemos todo el día. —Celestino me zarandeaba.

—¿Celestino? —gruñí, aún mareado—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué está pasando?

—Sólo muévete, Yuuri, o te irá peor —siseó, poniéndome de pie de un tirón—. Suficiente con que hayan tenido que traerte hasta aquí...

Me costaba mantenerme firme, y busqué sujetarme de lo primero que encontrase. Me prendí de uno de los estantes, lo más próximo que tuve. Y con el pasar de los segundos, podía escuchar con claridad. Celestino me cogió del codo y me arrastró. No veía bien por donde iba, pero permití que me manipule a su antojo. Nos abrimos paso entre un tumulto de gente, y logramos llegar al frente.

—Pero qué...

En un nivel inferior abierto, un cuerpo yacía conectado a cientos de mangueras. Un joven adulto permanecía recostado, siendo atendido por cuatro doctores a la vez. Las cabeza de ellos y de sus asistentes cubrían toda la vista. Pero cuando se dispusieron a traer más implementos, los reflectores alumbraron su rostro. Aquel hombre tenía una herida mortal en el rostro, el cual se esmeraban en reconstruir. La piel del cráneo le colgaba junto con sus largos cabellos platinados, los cuales estaban embarrados de masa encefálica y de sangre coagulada... Le faltaba la mitad de la cara, pues tenía un hueco enorme. Como si le hubiesen disparado con un rifle.

—¿Q-qué es esto? —inquirí pasmado, buscando la respuesta en el inmutablesemblante de Celestino.

—Un espécimen —contestó cortante.

Sentí esa presión escalando por mi garganta. No tendría problema si se trataba de un muerto, pero aquel sujeto respiraba. Su pecho se alzaba y descendía, su ritmo cardiaco continuaba.

—Pero él está...

—Vivo. Lo sé —dijo Celestino, dando media vuelta.

Me quedé sujetado de las barandas, acompañando a los otros asistentes y doctores. También observé el gran número de uniformados, mas no se trataban de guardias. Los cascos, las insignias, las armas de fuego de mayor calibre... Eran soldados.

Cuando volví a bajar la mirada, aquel individuo había abierto el ojo. Mi ansiedad se volvió a disparar. Él me miró, me contempló con aquella iris azulada. Luego lo cerró. Pese a su estado de putrefacción, sus costillas pegadas a la piel, su vientre hundido y oscuro, tenía un ligero encanto.

Y ese mero pensamiento fue la certeza de mi demencia.

 


End file.
